Razorclaw (TF2017)
Razorclaw from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Know that when the Predacons are on the hunt, their leader Razorclaw is all business. Every drop of fuel in his system and every thought in his processor are dedicated to the task at hand, and he often lies in wait, completely motionless, for long stretches of time. Fools confuse this for laziness. Many of them have become his prey. Like all the Predacons, Razorclaw revels in the hunt. And the only thing he appreciates more than an easy kill is one earned in battle with worthy prey. In these situations, Razorclaw prefers to face his foe with honor. It costs him little to give them a well-earned moment of dignity, as their ultimate fate will remain the same. He and his fellow Predacons can combine to form Predaking. History Main Timeline Arc 2 As Megatron's paranoia reached its peak, Soundwave suggested that they enlist the help of the Predacons to flush out Optimus Prime, allowing Megatron to finally defeat him. However, Shockwave called them from Cybertron, and gave Razorclaw secret orders to turn on Megatron at a crucial moment. The Predacons successfully hunted down Optimus, |Prey| and when Megatron arrived, as Shockwave ordered, they turned on him. Razorclaw and Rampage had been both tasked with distracting Megatron, and did so by feigning their final attack against Optimus. Both Predacons leaped over the Autobot and ran off into nearby woods, leaving Megatron too flabbergasted to notice Tantrum and Headstrong before they tackled him down. After learning of Shockwave and the Predacons' betrayal, Megatron summoned a space bridge to Cybertron to escape, but Prime flung them both through the bridge before it had fully materialized. |...The Harder They Die| Razorclaw and the Predacons stuck around on Earth for awhile after Megatron's apparent demise, helping Shockwave stave off another contender for Decepticon leadership: the mad time-traveler Galvatron. |Fallen Angel| Megatron survived, however, although he lost his memory of their attack when Straxus attempted to take over his body. The Predacons were coincidentally sent back to Cybertron by Shockwave just as Optimus and Megatron were warped back to Earth, allowing the whole matter to be easily swept under the rug. |Resurrection| Suspecting Megatron was unstable, Shockwave contacted Razorclaw on Cybertron and enlisted the aid of the Predacons. Equipping them with Autobot insignia panels, he sent them to Earth via a space bridge in the Florida Everglades. There, Razorclaw led the Predacons against Megatron, who had been led to believe Optimus Prime still lived and assumed he sent the Predacons against him thanks to the Autobot insignia. Despite the prowess of the Predacons and fighting Megatron as Predaking, Megatron still defeated the Predacons. |Gone but Not Forgotten| Arc 3 When Divebomb complained that he was bored of life on Earth, Razorclaw took the Predacons on a sortie to destroy a human circus for kicks. Having seen TV news coverage of the attack, the Dinobot Swoop tracked down Divebomb and started to beat up on him but was interrupted by the arrival of Razorclaw and the other Predacons. They took it in turns to knock Swoop around but were surprised in turn by Grimlock and the rest of the Dinobots. Razorclaw and Grimlock traded blows as the Dinobot leader provided a thoughtful analysis of the battle and although Razorclaw managed to transform and surprise Grimlock he was quickly defeated. After Swoop persuaded Grimlock to let the humiliated Predacons go, Razorclaw offered Divebomb the chance to kill Swoop from a distance, but the flier said this was one fight he was going to win in his own time. |Grudge Match| The Predacons were present with Shockwave's honor guard to defend their leader when Galvatron stormed the Decepticon base. Shockwave had ordered an attack on Galvatron when he saw the super-Decepticon from the future approaching, but his soldiers failed. Worse for Shockwave, Galvatron declared his intent to come in peace, but because of Shockwave's first strike, the Decepticons had made a powerful enemy that day. Razorclaw and the others were not happy with Shockwave after that...just as Galvatron planned. |Enemy Action| Razorclaw returned later, leading the Predacons under the flag of Ratbat, leading raids for fuel. RAAT had in their possession at the time the six Autobot Throttlebots and, with Forrest Forsythe refusing to believe the Autobots and Decepticons were separate factions, issued an ultimatum that one more attack would lead to the Throttlebots' execution. After the inevitable Decepticon attack and the Autobots' execution, Razorclaw led his team in storming I.I.I.'s base to check if the Autobots had really been killed; in the process, Razorclaw not only shot dead a guy who was running away, he also quite happily informed I.I.I. that the Autobots were a separate faction after all. Which is just rubbing it in. When it became clear the Autobots' brain modules had been removed before death, the Predacons chased the "fuel scent" of the brain modules across the area, attacking the Throttlebots (who were trapped in toy-car forms) and their human allies. The Predacons were outrun by the Autobots in their remote control toy bodies and were about as effective as Tantrum was at making it through the mall's china shop. |Toy Soldiers| Still, Ratbat managed to capture Buster Witwicky, and so had the Predacons return to the Decepticons' island base. When the Autobots launched an attack on said headquarters to rescue a recently captured Buster Witwicky, Shockwave converted the landmass into its rocket-ship mode and had it blast off into space. Razorclaw was standing at the ready, within the ship's control room, as this took place. |The Desert Island of Space| In an all-out assault on the Autobots, Razorclaw faced off against stubby, short, podgy Cosmos. The Predacons then combined into Predaking, joining his fellow combiners in fighting the Autobots' combiners. The Decepticons were forced back when Grimlock and Blaster, then squabbling over leadership of the Autobots, managed to put aside their differences long enough to rally the Autobots into a counterattack. Cosmos was still standing in the battle's aftermath. Holy scrap. |Totaled| The Earthbound Decepticons relocated to the Arctic, where they were met with another group led by Scorponok. Through subtle manipulations, Starscream had Scorponok learn that Ratbat was keeping from him information about the legendary Underbase, stoking animosity between the two groups. When the Predacons stepped in to prevent Scorponok's soldiers from leaving their base without Ratbat's authorization, an all-out brawl erupted. This skirmish only came to an end when both sides realized they had been duped by Starscream, who had snuck off to claim the power of the Underbase for himself while all others were distracted. |Cold War| Future Timelines Target: 2005 This Razorclaw is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 3 In 2007, Razorclaw was one of Commander Soundwave's lieutenants on Cybertron when a Quintesson arrived at Decepticon headquarters, alerting them that most of the Autobot fleet was off-world attacking Quintessa. Seeing an opportunity, Soundwave rallied his troops for a major offensive on Autobase. On the way, Razorclaw made an off-hand comment about how lucky they were the Quintesson gave them the intel, but Soundwave was quick to claim the lion's share of the credit for seizing the opportunity given them. Of course, a second later it became moot when a cadre of Allicon shock troops and Trident Attack Craft burst out from nowhere and assaulted the Decepticons, catching them in the trap the first Quintesson set for them. The Decepticons were forced to call upon the Autobots for help in thwarting the Quintessons' planned colonization of their homeworld. |Space Pirates| Trivia *Joe Leahy reprises his role as Razorclaw. Changes *Among the Predacons, only Razorclaw & Rampage appeared in Enemy Action! *Divebomb, Fireflight, the Protectobots, Rampage, the Seacons, and Strafe didn't appear in Totaled! **On a related note: Bruticus, Computron, Defensor, Devastator, Menasor, Piranacon, Predaking, and Superion never formed in Totaled! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Predacons Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons